please
by precious human
Summary: "dia.. siapa mu?" "dia pacarku" chanyeol tersenyum bangga dan baekhyun? bagaimana baekhyun menanggapinya? .GS


Title : Please

Main Cast : Baekhyun – Chanyeol

Other Cast : find by your self

Rated : T

Genre : Family, Romance

**Warning : Gender Switch (GS) | Typo(s) everywhere!**

Dentuman music hip hop diruangan itu semakin menambah gerak sang pemilik badan yang berbentuk s line, menari hip hop dengan mahir. Dia memakai celana dan kaos yang lebar melebihi ukuran tubuhnya dan memakai topi layaknya style hip hop.

Dia masih terus menggerakan tubuhnya seirama dengan music itu. Tak lama kemudian music sudah selesai dan dia segera membereskan barang-barangnya untuk segera pulang, tidak kerasa hari mulai gelap dan sang matahari hanya menampilkan seperempat cahaya nya.

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumah dan segera memasuki rumah dengan santai. "baekhyun!" panggil sang eomma. Baekhyun langsung menoleh kesumber suara

"ne eomma?" Tanya baekhyun tanpa ada rasa bersalah

"kemana saja kau? kebiasaan pulang jam segini. Perempuan harusnya dirumah mengerjakan apa yang perempuan lakukan, bukannya menari seperti laki-laki" sungmin terus saja menceramahi anaknya tetapi anaknya hanya memutar bola matanya malas

"eommaa, kalau ini hobiku kenapa? Bukannya setiap orang memiliki hobi yang berbeda? Dan hobiku menari, dan aku akan terus berlatih untuk pertunjukan disekolah"

Sungmin terlonjak kaget "hah? Pertunjukan disekolah? Tidak! Tidak! Eomma akan melarang itu, kamu tidak boleh mendaftarkan dirimu" baekhyun yang mendengar itu hanya menampilkan muka datar

"ugghh eomma aku sudah capai, sebaiknya aku mandi dulu" baekhyun segera meninggalkan eommanya dan segera pergi kekamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

_Klek_

Tak lama pintu terbuka dengan seorang laki laki yang memiliki tubuh sempurna dan memiliki wajah layaknya pangeran yang diceritakan di dongeng. Sungmin menolehkan kearah laki-laki itu dan tersenyum

"kau sudah pulang sayang? Apa kau capai? Bagaimana kuliahmu hm?" sungmin menanyakan banyak pertanyaan dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh chanyeol

"ne eomma, kuliahku seperti biasanya" jawab chanyeol sembari mencium pipi ibunya

"baguslah,yasudah kau bersihkan dirimu dulu ya" ucap sungmin sayang kepada anaknya

"baiklah eomma" chanyeol tersenyum kepada sang eomma dan segera meninggalkan eommanya

Tidak menyadarinya, chanyeol tiba tiba berpapasan dengan baekhyun yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dengan baju rumah santai dan rambut yang basah

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan sinis begitu juga chanyeol. Mereka seperti anjing dan kucing kalau sudah bertemu

"apa kau liat-liat?" Tanya baekhyun ketus

"kau juga, apa kau liat-liat?" ucap chanyeol tak kalah ketusnya

Baekhyun segera memalingkan muka dari chanyeol dan segera turun kebawah, meninggalkan chanyeol yang akan menuju kamarnya.

Baekhyun mendudukan badannya disofa dan segera menyalakan tv dan saat itu juga pintu rumah terbuka dan menapilkan orang yang baekhyun kangenin

"appaaaa!" teriak baekhyun dan menghambur kepelukan sang appa. "appa kenapa pulang tidak mengabarkan duluu" ucap baekhyun sembari mempoutkan bibir mungilnya itu

"hehe appa membuat kejutan sayang" ucap kyuhyun tersenyum. "nih appa membawakan sesuatu untuk kalian"

"wow appaa, ini banyak sekali" baekhyun terkagum kagum dengan oleh-oleh yang sangat banyak. Baekhyun segera menggambil semua bungkusan itu dan segera dibawa keatas sofa

Kyuhyun melihat baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tiba tiba dia menemukan wanita yang selama ini dia kangenin. Kyuhyun tersenyum "honey". Lalu kyuhyun menghambur kepelukan sang istri dan menciumnya sekilas.

Chanyeol yang baru turun dari tangga langsung berlari menuju baekhyun yang sedang asyik membuka oleh oleh dari appanya yang baru pulang dari paris

Chanyeol langsung merebut oleh oleh itu dan segera membukanya

"yak! Jangan diambil bodoh!" baekhyun marah karena seseorang merampas barang yang ada ditangannya

"bagi bagi bodoh! Emang ini semua buatmu? Tidak kan?" chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya kearah baekhyun dan segera membuka oleh oleh yang dipegannya

Baekhyun yang melihatnya dengan muka datar dan segera meninggalkan chanyeol yang menghancurkan kesenangannya

"mengapa aku mempunyai kakak bodoh sepertimu" baekhyun meninggalkan chanyeol menuju kamarnya

"haha tuan putri marah " chanyeol hanya tertawa dan tidak memperdulikan baekhyun

"eh? Kenapa adik mu chanyeol? Seperti sedang ngambek" Tanya sang ibu bingung kepada anak sulungnya

"iya dia ngambek karna aku merebut oleh oleh ini darinya haha" sang ibu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

" yasudah ayo makan, panggilkan adikmu chanyeol untuk segera turun kebawah dan makan malam" chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas

"hah eomma, boro boro aku bias memanggilnya. Kita bertemu aja sudah sinis apa lagi aku menyuruhnya" tidak tau sang ibu sudah mengelengkan kepala berapa kali hanya melihat kelakuan anak duanya yang dia sayangi

.

.

.

Baekhyun turun dari tangga dengan pakaian sekolahnya yang rapi. Memakai rok pendek beberapa centi diatas lutut dan memakai kemeja yang dilapisi jas sekolahnya.

Baekhyun sedikit berlari kearah dapur dan segera mendudukan dirinya di kursi makan. Baekhyun bingung karna belum ada siapa siapa yang duduk untuk sarapan. Cuma ada sang ibu dan jung ahjuma, Maidnya yang sedang memasak

"eomma, appa dan chanyeol kemana? Kenapa mereka tidak sarapan?" Tanya baekhyun dengan kerutan dikeningnya menandakan dia sedang bingung

" appa memang libur sayang kan dia sehabis pulang dari paris, dan kakak mu kuliah siang" ucap sungmin jelas

Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya " ahh~ baiklah. Emm tapi chanyeol kuliah siang bukan berarti tidak mengantarkan ku kesekolah kan?"ucap baekhyun dengan seringai dibibirnya

"ah baiklah, kau bangunkan kakak mu untuk mengantarkanmu kesekolah" baekhyun tersenyum senang dan segera berlari menuju kamar kakaknya. Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku anak bungsunya itu.

Sesampainya dikamar kakaknya baekhyun dengan kasar membuka pintu kamar kakaknya dan segera masuk

Baekhyun menaiki kasur kakaknya lalu baekhyun meloncat loncatkan dirinya disana. Chanyeol yang terusik dari tidurnya segara membuka matanya dan membelakkan matanya ke orang yang sedang loncat loncatan di kasurnya ini

"yak! Baekhyun! Bisakah kau turun dari kasurkuuu! Dan keluar kau sekaraang dari kamakuu!" chanyeol memarahi adiknya yang nakalnya sangaatt nakal membuat chanyeol naik darah dipagi hari

"hey! Jangan lupakan kau menjadi supirku untuk mengantarkanku kesekolah, kuliah siang bukan berarti libur menjadi supirku bukan? Hahaaa" baekhyun tertawa bangga atas ucapannya tadi, dan suskses membuat kakaknya bengong kaget

"whaattt?! No noo, aku tidak akan mengantarkan mu, dan kamu berangkat saja sendiri" ucap chanyeol sembari mendorong adiknya keluar ruangan

"yak! Bodoh! Kau harus mengntarkan ku! Cepat atau akan ku adukan kepada appa dan eomma agar menyita kartumu dan mobilmu" chanyeol tetap tidak memperdulikan omongan baekhyun, dia tetap mendorong adiknya untuk keluar dari kamarnya

Dan chanyeol berhasil membuat adiknya keluar dari kamarnya dan segera mengunci pintunya rapat rapat agar setan kecil itu tidak masuk lagi kekamarnya

"yak! Sunggu bodoh aku mempunyai kakak sepertimu chanyeol!" bahkan baekhyun sudah tidak menggunakan embel embel _'kakak'_ setiap memanggil chanyeol

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir mungilnya dan kembali keruang makan, baekhyun tetap menekukkan wajahnya tanda dia sedang kesal

"astagaa coba lihat putri kecilku, kenapa mukanya seperti ini eoh? Ulah kakakmu lagi?" baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan memakan sarapan yang sudah disediakan maidnya

"eomma, jung ahjuma mana?" baekhyun mencari maidnya yang sudah dia anggap ibu keduanya, mereka berdua sangan dekat bagaikan ibu dan anak

"dia sedang menyiram tanaman dibelakang sayang"

"yasudah, aku akan berangkat saja sendiri" setelah makannya habis baekhyun segera bediri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju ibunya

''eomma aku berangkat dulu" baekhyun mencium kedua pipi ibunya dan setelah itu baekhyun berjalan ketaman belakan menghampiri jung ahjuma

"jung ahjumaa~" baekhyun menghambur pelukan ke jung ahjuma dan dibalas oleh maidnya

"baekhyun berangkat dulu ya ahjuma" ucap baekhyun tersenyum bagaikan sang putri kerajaan tersenyum yang bisa membuat para lelaki luluh kepadanya

Baekhyun segera keluar dari rumah dan berjalan menuju halte bus

"hah dasar chanyeol, bodoh sekali tidak mau mengantarkan adiknya ini yang cantik dan imut seperti ariana grande" ucap baekhyun membanggakan diri

Tidak lama sebuah mobil hitam berhenti didepan baekhyun, baekhyun menyerngit heran. Lalu sang pemilik mobil membuka kaca mobilnya

"hey, ayo ikut denganku!" baekhyun heran. Itu kris! Ya! Itu kris teman kuliah kakaknya. Kris adalah sahabat dekat chanyeol yang sama satu jurusan dengan chanyeol

"ah! Oppa emm tidak, tidak usah. Itu hanya merepotkan hehe" baekhyun menolak tumpangannya dan tiba tiba snag pemilik mobil keluar dan segera manarik tangan baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Emm.. gak terlalu pendek kan? Hehe maaf ya kalau terlalu pendek. Soalnya ini ngebuatnya ngebut. Tapi tenang aja, aku akan ngelanjutin kok tapi bersabar yaa ^^

Oiya jangan lupa review ya disini kita RnR ajaa.

Tunggu lanjutannyaa!


End file.
